Please leave a message after the evil laugh, MWAHA
by dreamergirl090
Summary: Hello you have reaced the unsupecting answering machine of the Ishtars, Malik and Marik are up to their dirty ways on their quest to destroy all answering machines or at least change them.. BEEP! READ AND REVIEW
1. Malik

**To alll those reading: I have tried for humor and when there is humor Malik and Marik are included. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and I do not own Shania Twains Man I feel like a woman, but I do how ever own these crazy messages.

* * *

BOLD equals to messages left my unsupecting victims. **

**BEEP: Hello you have reached the Ishtar household, obviously if you are hearing this message we which includes Isis, Malik and Marik are unavailable or to lazy to pick up the phone but Malik does have something to say….. "MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN"**

Malik entered the house and realized the answering machine was blinking with two messages, he clicked play and listened.

**Message 1: Hello brother, I wanted to tell you that I would be late tonight so you would have to cook dinner yourself and brother try to keep your feminine side on the down low, please don't embarrass the gods.**

**Message 2: ummm that's an interesting message Malik oh yeah it Yugi by the way. I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab a slice of pizza but now I'm not quite sure. Take care of yourself Malik and be careful what you leave as a message. Bye**

Malik frowned and listened to the answering machine message hearing him sing MAN, I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN. He remembered singing this song in the shower not to the answering machine, the only answer was Marik.

Marik would pay dearly for what he has done. Just wait.

**If enjoyed please Review, please leave a review after the beep, BEEEP#**


	2. Marik

I DO NOT OWN WEST SIDE STORY BUT I do how ever now the necessitaty to tamper with answering machines! MWWHAHAHA

* * *

Malik knew he had to get the evil other back for his message, so how do you get dirt on somebody? You follow them all around, never leaving their sight and following Marik around has allowed a new message to be made.

**BEEP: Hello You have reached the answering machine of the Ishtar household and most likely you have found out that we are not home but for your entertainment Marik has something to tell you " I feel pretty. I feel so pretty, so witty and gay!"**

**Message 1: Hey Isis, it's I Tea and I just wanted to let you know that Serenity and I are going to the mall and wanted to know if you wanted to join us. Oh and Marik if you want to come to the mall to you can. We can make you very pretty especially in the makeup department.**

**Message 2: Hi Marik, Tea told me about you lovely little singing and I just wanted to say you are a seriously screwed up psychopath who should really try to keep it down to bare minimum and HAHAHA, Marik I never thought you would be the singing type. By they way it's Joey! C yah!**

Marik listened to the answering machine and growled at Malik sitting on the couch playing video games.

MMMAAAALLLIIK!

Yes dear Yami?

When did you hear me singing this?

When you wear trying on Isis' jewelry and I just had to replace my awful singing with something more awful and humiliating.

A fight ensued and ended when an idea popped into their twisted minds. Why not attack other misfortunate messages that need a little tweaking? Marik and Malik soon ran off to begin their plan of world answering machine domination.

* * *

That's it for now because I am going to go read HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE 


	3. Joey

**I have finally updated for those who like this story so here is Joey's little message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or little children songs but I do however own the need to create havoc with answering machines**

**

* * *

**

**You have reached Joey Wheelers phone and umm I guess I am not home if you are hearing this, leave a message if you want.** This is the normal message which was on his phone but Malik and Marik somehow managed to change his phone to this.

**You have reached Joey Wheelers phone and he is not home but he would like to ask "How much is that puppy in the window? Arf, arf."**

Malik and Marik grinned evilly at their new message and allowed the evilness to take place.

A couple hours later Joey returned glancing at his answering machine and listened to his interesting messages

**Hey Joe, it's Tristan and why are singing little kids song and who are singing this to? If you really want a puppy I think there having a sale at Doggie Doo. No offense but man your voice stinks, stick to dueling. Later.**

**Joey it's your sister Serenity and I love your message. Its sooo CUTE! I thought you didn't like singing but maybe because it's a fun song. How much is the puppy in the window? Arf, arf. That was fun, talk to you later.**

Joey groaned and listened to the message. He was mortified, someone with tons of money must have made him sing this song. Use high tech computers to copy my voice and put it into the song, yeah that's it. Outside the window Malik and Marik howled with laughter, there plan continued onward.

* * *

**Jen and REVIEW and REVIEW and REVIEW !1**


	4. Kaiba

**Warning: If my spelling and grammar do so happen to be very bad, tell me quite nicely because I so happen to already know this. I am trying to fix this big problem slowly.**

**YEAH FOR REVIEWRS! &&& Throws confetti in the air&&&**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, obviously because I am on fan fiction and I do not own "GUYS AND DOLLS"

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba sat, lounging at his desk. He was busy looking over papers but then his phone rang. "Hello Kaiba speaking"

"You Jerk, you rich moneybags. Why did you do this to my answering machine?" Joey played the message and could hear Kaiba laughing non stop.

"Mutt, that was hilarious but guess what? It wasn't me. Later Chihuahua." Poor Kaiba did not know that the evil answering machine would soon capture him singing something he would regret.

Seto Kaiba arrived home with two blondes following close behind. Marik grinned holding a microphone in one hand and Malik with a tape recorder in another. They grinned evilly knowing that sooner or later Seto Kaiba would slip and soon get a new answering message.

Later in the night, Marik and Malik had finally completed their top mission. They replayed the message and laugh. Now only for the callers to call.

* * *

During the day, Seto Kaiba checked his answering machine and was fuming at what he heard.

**Hello you have reached the wonderful invention of the answering machine which is know telling that I, Seto Kaiba is unavailable but I would like you to leave you with a little song " I love you, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and peck and a hug around the neck."**

And surprisingly enough the answering machine was overloaded with coworkers and but of course Joey Wheeler and The Pharaoh.'s messages.

**Hi moneybags, I guess ya were right. You are not tampering with my answering machine because why in your right mind would you put this song on you own . You have become Dominos top worst singer. We should get together some time and sing horribly.**

&BEEP& NEXT MESSAGE&

**Hell Kaiba. This message is concerning our duel for tonight but I am afraid I must decline because quite frankly you message scares me so. DO NOT I repeat DO NOT CALL ME BACK. &&in the background you could hear the Pharaoh laughing .&&**

Kaiba groaned. He thought no one was looking or listening. He sang that song to Mokuba just because he gave him those big puppy eyes. What could possibly go worse? A lot if you so happened to look out the window and see two crazy blondes racing down the street with a microphone and a tape recorder in their hands.

* * *

Thanks a bunch for reading these and maybe laughing your brains off. I have already have and must try to clean the mess up.

**Jen **and by the way who should Marik and Malik torment next? I will take innocent victims. READ AND REVIEW


	5. Tristan

**Spelling and grammar issues will be shredded by my pet monkey and he will inform you that it is still summer and I do not have the effort to be careful at times.**

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? We know that I don't own the show or the song so onward with the message.**

* * *

As Kaiba continued too fume and tried to change his message, the little Ishtars marched off to their next victim. High and low the searched but finally the stopped and grinned ear splitting grins. Their next victim has already started their humiliation, perfect timing.

Tristan Taylor was busy dancing in his house, just in his boxers and some socks with a broom in his hand as a microphone, singing did not notice a window cracking open and two blondes landing on the floor with their handy microphones.

Later when Tristan was fully dressed and went out for some lunch, he came back quite thrilled with his messages. Poor guy hardly got any but just loved it when he did have some. His messages were stranger than normal so he listened to his message which made him fall back onto his butt. The reason why is this

**" You have reached the Terrific Tristan Taylor and sadly Ladies I am unavailable for your messages but let me leave you with something special "I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah. I shake my little touché on the catwalk"**

**Message one: Its Serenity just returning your message and Tristan that's just soo gross. No offense but you are not that sexy but I do love your singing. It is very entertaining, you should get together with my brother and sing. It would be a very fun karaoke night.**

**Message two: and this is the end of the world brought to you by none other that Tristan Taylor. Only if he closed his windows, the whole of Domino wouldn't be able to hear your lovely song. And let me guess you were doing this in your boxers right. Later, Dice boy out.**

Tristan smiled I thought I sang well but Serenity said I wasn't sexy. Ahh well and then Tristan went to get fetch his trusty broom and off go the clothes and onto the singing. Meanwhile the Ishtars looked at each other,

"Onto the next victim brother maybe with more promising results."

"Yes let's get out of here."

And the left to the singing of Tristan in his boxers and his socks, singing his song.

* * *

And since I am not allowed to talk to my reviewers as I found out from a friend. I thank this idea to one of my reviewers and you know who you are.

**Jen** and review or Marik will send you to the shadow realm.

**Marik**: the next victim is... Malik the envelope please

**Malik**: The Pharaoh!

**Marik**: Continue reading this REVIEW and just click that little button or else you might have a new answering message.

**Malik: OR ELSE!**


	6. Pharaoh

YAY for reviews!

Malik: umm can we continue with the pharaoh?

Marik: may we?

Jen: of course my little devils. Onward.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs. Happy? and of course spelling and grammar errors are always running about.

* * *

Marik and Malik decided that it would be better to sleep the night and wake up in the morning where most likely there victim would be doing something regretful. Over the night they had decided on tormenting the poor Pharaoh who is always at the top of everyone's list for humiliation.

They reached the Kame game shop at the crack of dawn and started to make their way up the little vines by the window. When the reached the top rooms, they glanced in.

"Nope, wrong window."

" ahhhhh my eyes."

"What?"

"Grandpa is parading around his room naked."

"eww, you are right Marik. That might ruin my vision for life. Come on we must hurry and find that damn hot Pharaoh."

"Roger that Capitan."

They continued their search but finally the pharaoh in the bathroom. Singing like most people do. The two blonde brothers smiled and creaked open the window, just enough to put the microphone through.

The pharaoh was too busy gelling his hair into those little straight spikes which are just to die for and singing at the top of his lungs not to care. After five minutes the two blondes and taken the microphone out and decided to work on the message while Yugi dragged his yami to school.

When They arrived home later in the day, The pharaoh checked the messages and was horrified and let out a shrill scream so Yugi came over to listen.

**"Welcome to the ever wonderful King of Games. If you so happen to be looking for an autograph, a nice conversation with him or even a duel, beat it because he is not home but Mr. Pharaoh does have a lovely little song to sing for you "When the night is calm and the land is dark. And the moon is the only light we'll see. No I won't be afraid, no I want shed a tear just a long as you stand stand by me. SO DARLING DARLING, stand by me,Oh oh oh stand by me or stand, stand by me.**

**Message: o Ra Pharaoh you have just made me go deaf. Why cruel world? Why did you give the Pharaoh a voice let alone to talk but sing horribly? You may duel well but please pharaoh save us the agony of making you King of Song. Jus to let you know this is the ever so sexy Tomb Robber.**

**Message: Hello Yugi I meant to call you but I guess the Pharaoh shares this line with you, I do dear hope my little sweetie that you have a pretty singing voice then your awful yami. I am so Pharaoh but I might just avoid looking at you the same way again. Bye Sweetie ! Love Rebecca. XOXOXOX**

Meanwhile Yugi was rolling on the floor laughing while Atemu face was a bright as a tomato. Another great message completed by the wonder twins.

YAYAY I finally updated

Malik: I like tormenting people poor singing voices

Marik: as do I, Malik may I ask who we are doing next.

Malik: One Moment (points randomly on a sheet of paper) DUKE DELVIN

Yeah! Till next time I am the evil authoress JEN


	7. Duke

**Jen:** hehe I guess it takes a while to update. Right Marik and Malik?

**Malik**: XXXXX looking very annoyedXXX do u know how heavy dragging this equipment around is?

**Jen:** ummm

**Marik**: I don't think so and about time.

**Jen**: I am so sorry school and all. So would one do the disclaimer,plese?

**Malik**: Fine.

_Jen does not own Yugioh and does not own any song lyrics seen below._

**Marik**: and she loves all her reviewers and yes grammar and spelling errors may run wild.

**Jen**: and lets continue, go boys go!

* * *

After much walking and dragging heavy equipment, the eqyptian boys were becoming very doubtful of finding anyone left recording but then a miracle happened, they heard an awful voice. 

Follow the magic voice and with much heaving and panting they reached the top of very big hotel.

"You know we could have just taken the elevator right Marik?"

" What? Whatever lets find the voice" and with that Marik started picking the lock on the hotel door and quietly krept in.

"Now where the hell are we oh wait here comes our little man right now."

In walked in Duke Devlin, dice and all looking very teary eyed with a box tissues in his hand (odd I know) and a remote in the other. With a click of the finger some very slow music started to play and of course did a voice. The boys smiled eagerly behind the couch and pressed record.

Duke Devlin had a abrupt phone call and had to head down to his office so madness ensued and lo and behold when they finished Duke had come strolling back in to look at his messages and with that they ducked behind the couch to listen.

**_Welcome to the fabulous voice mail of Duke Devlin and sorry to say he is not at avaible please be entertained with his soothing voice "Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"( now with no about the teary eyes and box of tissues)_**

Messages received 25 ( oh boy)

_**Hello Dukie boy! How are you, long time no see? Right what a beautiful movie is it not but I do prefer Celine Dion don't you or maybe not because you are singing over her voice. Well call me about the plans and we will do lunch, Chao Pegasus.**_

_**Duke man Tristan here and oh man you just made me fall off my chair from the gut wrenching voice destroying that song. I am so sorry but dude I am so gonna call Serenity about your singing, later.**_

NOOOOOOOO! Cried Duke and he dashed out of his room, crashing into people on the stairs screaming "Serenity that's not fair I do have a good voice". Meanwhile the twins shook hands on a job well done once again.

* * *

**Jen:** Thanks to my reviewer who told me to use this song and the next poor victim is 

**Marik and Malik both screaming into a microphone**: RYOU BAKURA but which one?

**Jen**: umm you guys pick.

**Marik and Malik:** Heads the innocent one and tails and the bad ass one.

**Jen**: umm this might take awhile so you will find out next time. And of course

**Marik, Malik and Jen**: REVIEW!


	8. The albinos

**Jen:** I Am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been thinking about which one of the albinos and

**Marik and Malik**: and we hope you have an answer before we cry of waiting so long.

**Jen**: I am so sorry guys so I have decided on both, it will be quite funny.

**Marik**: How do you do you know?

**Jen**: I am the writier, duh.

**Malik**: I still don't get it.

**Jen**: It's ok you don't have to just create havoc.

**Marik and Malik:** EXCELLENT!

**Jen**: Don't own anything as stated before and spelling and grammar may be bad because I just wrote an essay and I am really tired of typing but I really wanted to give you a chapter

* * *

After much walking and sulking from lack of activity the Ishtar twins or brothers or whatever the hell they are. Marik "Hey!" Anyway after much walking they decided to torture one of their favorite friends or maybe more like a friend who also creates havoc.

"So where does he live again?"

Marik sighed "How I'm I supposed to know?"

"I don't know I thought you were smart."

"I am just not with stuff like that. Jeez addresses are for Losers."

"Well we, Losers need get that address."

"Fine I do know it. It's other there."

"That's not an address but I guess it still works."

So here they were in front of the door thinking whether to knock or not to knock or better yet just barge through. Since a window was open the decided that was the best solution. The house was just to clean and perfect. The two blonder haired boys looked at each other.

"Ummm"

"It's Ryou. He says a clean house is a happy house."

"Please tell me that Ryou is not insane like his yami"

"No Marik, he is just a happy little albino."

They wondered if they were home and then they heard laughter which in fact was happy, whooping laughter of fun. This can't be good but like always this might bring a good message with their own evil laughter and then they heard it the voice of the two albinos.

Later in the night Bakura and Ryou returned from whatever they were doing. Probably something to do with Ryou making Bakura going to a library and telling him how a book was educational. Yeah that took awhile.

Ryou questioned his answering machine blinking and with unsuspecting suspicions placed play and heard this

**Welcome to the home ff Ryou Bakura and I am sorry to say he unaviable and if you are looking for the thief of this household why bother trying to reach him but hear there lovely reindition of "If you like pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
If you're not into yoga  
If you have half a brain  
If you like making love at midnight  
In the dunes on the cape  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for  
Write to me and escape" and then "Yes I like pina coladas  
And getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into health food  
I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon  
And cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malleys  
Where we'll plan our escape"**

( what can I say the song got caught in my head and I just had to do it, hehe)

Oh boy, and in fact they had to much sugar in their ice tea and they were high on life.

**Message 1: Dear Ryou and the thief I will say that this is quite interesting.Did you guys have a little to much to drink or maybe not enough. Jeez Ryou aren't you a little devil singing this. Hey by the way this is Duke. I think I dialed the number wrong but instead I got your message and couldn't handle not listening.**

**Message 2: So you Albino boys have been cursued awful with this dreaded answering machine curse. Oh who does this? I just quite put my finger on it. I couldn have sworn it was Bakura but who could it be? This is Seto Kaiba who will get to the bottom of this case of the answering machine.**

The Ishtars listening from the door groaned loudly and then ran. Someone would be trying to figure them out and they just weren't done yet, not just yet.

* * *

**Jen:** So do you like?

**Malik**: What someone is going to try to figure us out?

**Marik:** Not yet, that's not fair. We have more evilness and we aren't done yet.

**Jen**: don't worry we not done yet.

**Marik and Malik**: YEAH!

All three: REVIEW!


	9. The Doom Boys

Marik and Malik : ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…ZZZZZZZ.

Jen: ahem, cough.

Marik: Took you long enough. I must have hibernated for life.

Malik: Waahhh!

Jen and Marik : What's wrong?

Malik: I slept past LOST, waah!

Jen: umm that's ok I taped it.

Malik: YEAH!

Jen: So anyway, guys up for a new victim.

Malik and Marik: Like hell yeah!

* * *

Ahem. It was a dark and stormy night and the little Egyptians were in the rain with no coats, freezing their little tushies off. They were looking for a new victim, a new song to sing, but to no avail nada, zip, zilch. Just rain and that is about it, but then, a blink of an eye and a twitch of the ears, they hear off key singing. Bingo!

Slowly they get the equipment set up and follow the singing. Their eyes sparkled with amusement, focused on three men known by the names of Valon, Alister and Raphael singing, what did you expect?

The three men were in the living room or perhaps it wasn't with all the garbage laying around. Valon wandered out, but the returned with a stereo and the three men grinned big grins of pure bliss.

"Marik, shall we listen?"

"Why would you ask a stupid question like that? That is a duty after all to wreck havoc and mass destruction."

Malik hung his head low, "I am sorry, I should have known."

Marik patted him on the head, "I understand." And without a further ado in the house they snuck.

Later in the day, all three walked in with yet more crap and more crap. Valon held a pizza box which was probably all most empty and Raphael and Alister held shopping bags (30 days till Christmas!) Valon groaned seeing the answering machine light up, probably Dartz wanting another stupid task down around his lair of Doom. He pushed the button, hoping for the best.

**Long pause… is thing recording, it is? Oh, well you have reached the home of Valon, the hot one, Alister, the girly one and Raphael, ummm I don't really know what he is. For your entertainment purposes here is a little song "525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,  
measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In  
inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you  
measure a year in the life?  
How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of  
love."**

The three men smacked their heads; no one was supposed to hear that. Hopefully above all Dartz didn't hear that, or maybe he did.

**Message 1: Hello Gentlemen! What a pleasure to hear you all sing, somewhat good and somewhat badly. Well, we can't all be perfect now can we. But I know now what I can use you for, more the duels. Maybe some Karaoke nights would come in handy. Please Remember Valon that tomorrow you have to pick up my laundry and Raphael, you pick up my laundry and Alister, don't think you are getting away without scrubbing the tiles.**

**Message 2: Men who think they can sing. Good Lord, what is the world coming to. When you know you can't sing, you just sing when no one is looking, you don't let the whole word hear you. Now I don't wonder why you don't have many friends, it is because you can't sing.**

Marik and Malik watched from the window as the three got into a fight overwho had the best voice and Mai commenting on them. No one was supposed to hear them, especially not their coworkers and boss, oh no, not their boss.

* * *

Jen: Sorry this took so long, this takes forever to update because of the songs that would match the characters.

Marik: She apologizes and lets you all know that grammar and spelling might have been an issue, but she apologizes in the end. And she doesn't own Rent

Malik: Please Review and she will try to update sooner, right?

Jen: Yes I will try, hence the try.


	10. Anzu, Gasp a girl!

**Jen:** Looks around, umm… hey

**Malik**: ZZZZZ

**Marik**: Grrr…

**Jen**: You can't possibly be angry at me?

**Marik:** Let me think about that? Malik, (knocks him awake)

**Malik**: Yes, I think

**Jen**: How about I make it up to you with a new entry?

**Malik and Marik**: It better be a good one

**Jen:** I'll try.

**Jen, Malik and Marik**: Jen does not own anything what so ever in this story.

* * *

Malik and Marik walked the streets of Domino, hungrily for pathetic singers. So far, zilch. They were going insane, what a minute, they were already insane. Marik stops abrubtly in the street which leads to Malik walking straight into Marik.

"What was that for?"

Marik's ears twitched and that of so ever grin grew increasingly bigger. "Listen my furry friend, some desperate soul is trying to sing for us."

Malik listened too. "I hear it and its gut wrenching sounding and why am I furry?"

"Just because you are, come on lets hurry. This is what the doctor ordered."

"What doctor?"

"The Psychotic tone deaf doctor that is."

"Agreed."

The two dashed like bloodhounds sniffing or more like listening to the singing of their next victim.

While the blondes of chaos pursued their mission, Anzu ( yes I can see the readers edging closer to the computer screens to read about a girl for once and it being Anzu makes it even better.) was all alone in her house, hooking up a karaoke machine getting ready to sing her hearts desire. She started to sing, not pretty but more like a banshee.

"I hear it my furry friend, it is getting louder and worse. Let's hurry."

Malik trudged behind with all the equipment, "Why do I have to carry it?" he whined.

"Just do it my dog, mush."

The two started to slow down as they approached the building of doom. Marik ran up to the back, "I can see through the window, OH MY GOD!"

"What? Tell me!"

"That Friendship freak is singing …."

"Singing what?"

"I can't say so, come here and listen but try to stay sane."

Much later Anzu had exited the shower over her head much like a turban. "Ooh, messages from my FRIENDS!"

A/N: How wrong she was.

**This is the Mizaki residence. We are not here at the moment but knowing that our friends miss us, Anzu is singing a song just for your entertainment. (here it comes) I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way and here's the beep.**

Anzu startled herself by her voice, "oh no, this can't be good."

**Message one: HELLO is this Anzu singing that she is a little female dog. It can't be. This is going to be on the front page, Anzu, the Friendship Loving Freak is a little Bitch, my oh my. Why do we torture the world with our voices? Later my bad little friend.**

**(this could be many different people)**

**Message 2: Anzu my dear, we should definitely do lunch and talk things over. You, me and Serenity should definitely go a little bar hopping. A couple new looks and you definitely can pull off the look, maybe even lay off the Friendship speeches and you can be good material for a nice man, Call me later hun, Mai."**

"Oh no, how many people have heard this? I am ruined."

Meanwhile the "M"s recline back in some random chairs

"Mayhem is good."

"Indeed my furry friend."

* * *

**Review of course! Sorry it took so long to update, hope you all had wonderful holidays and a Happy New Year!**

**Jen** and any grammatical errors will be tossed aside because we know that Jen and grammatical errors don't mix.


	11. Serenity

**Jen**: hey?

**Marik**: That's all we get, a hey? No, I'm sorry?

**Malik**/sobs/ Meanie!

**Jen**: Well at least I came back… eventually

**Marik/Malik**: Jen does not own any song lyrics, ygo characters. Let's just face it, she doesn't own the world.

* * *

The streets of Domino were oddly enough boring on a fine spring night where everyone had plans except Marik and Malik.

"Marik?" Malik called, hitting Marik awake from his doze. "Marik, I'm bored."

"Well apparently you are if you had to wake me up. Couldn't you have told me this after I woke up?"

"Noo, I am really, really bored. It's the kind of boredom that can kill me."

"Well that would be a shame, one less pathetic being in the world. I'll write you a nice eulogy."

"Not funny."

The two Egyptian boys start rolling around on the grass in the Domino Park, hitting each other and wrestling each other to the ground, but then something is heard in the boring streets of Domino.

Marik pulling Malik's hair stops, "I think our boredom has ceased."

The two mischief makers walked towards the sound, well more like Marik fast walks and Malik skips to an apartment building.

"My, my, my…someone is one awful singer if we can hear them on the ground floor. Poor neighbors."

They go inside and go up the elevator to go towards the sound. After a couple minutes they decided they didn't like elevator music at all. They crept slowly down the hallway and used a bobby pin to slow unlock the door. Apparently the singer was having way to much fun singing in the shower to notice the unlocking of the locked door.

A couple minutes later they had finished their tampering with the answering machine and high five each other and slowly sneak out the door and lock the door. It was like they were never there.

15 minutes later, Serenity, Joey's little sister, emerged out of the steamy shower with a towel of her hair. She looked over at her answering machine and saw it bleeping. She realized being in the shower for so long she would get some messages, but that many?

She hit the button and gasped for this is what she heard back

**"You've reached the residence of Serenity Wheeler. I am sorry I can't pick up the phone, but please leave a message for I can contact you later and also it's hard out here for a pimp"**

**Message 1: Sis, what's with this message? No offense I don't approve of it. It's disrespecting to your cute image. What if Duke or Tristan hear this? Wait…. That's a good point. No they will leave you alone, excellent. The Wheelers are quite a smart family**.

Serenity groaned. It was a song on the radio and she so by chanced knew the words.

**Message 2: ummm….. it's Duke calling me about picking you up forour datetonight…. Umm yeah I think I want to get a rain check because my ummm…hamstring hurts. Yeah that's it,my hamstring. So I'll call you, don't call me.**

Serenity wanted to cry. She finally had a date, but who ever did this just ruined her night. Time to whip out the ice cream and some classic Disney Movies.

Marik and Malik grinned. "Now we aren't the only ones who are bored. Mission accomplished"

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I was trying to thinkwho would be next and then I had to eventually type it out. Well please review and remain loyal to the Ishtar boys, they appreaciate the love. 


	12. It's a suprise!

**Jen:** Hello out there in T.V. land!

**M/M:** ZZZZZZZ...

**Jen:** Let me try that again, HELLOO!!!

**M/M:** Ughh. We're so groggy..

**Jen:** Yeah, I know. I feel slightly bad

**Malik**: What do you mean slightly bad? You should feel horrible. What's the date anyway?

**Jen**: Umm… you don't wanna know. It the year 2007

**Marik/ Malik:** OMG! We've slept through all the seasons and all our television shows. Grrr..

**Jen backing away**: I'm really sorry and anyway on with the show!

Marik and Malik still disorientated move in the opposite direction believing Jen went in that direction.

* * *

Marik and Malik were sitting in Domino Park. Both of them were cranky, groggy and very disorientated. They had decided too much sleep still makes you sleepy. Marik tried to stand up, but feel back down.

Malik patted his legs. "C'mon little leg muscles, I know you still have some energy in you."

Marik groaned "It's hopeless and we're doomed to sit here forever."

The two Egyptian boys were going down the dark path of doom and they knew they needed to be saved desperately. They knew their tombstones would read: _Here lies two Egyptian boys who died of valiant death of sitting on their butts. _

But then the Angels of heaven were singing or someone was singing. Both boys looked at each other in hopeless way.

Malik pleaded with his darker half, "We have to move! It's our mission to show the horrible singers to the world."

Marik smiled and gently got up. "We think we can, we think we can."

Both boys walked slower then a snails pace and hoped the singing would not cease.

The boys eventually reached Kaiba's mansion.

Malik looked at his other half, "Weren't we already here? Is that what déjà vu feels like?"

"Go figure. We've slept for so long who knows who lives here now."

They proceeded every so slowly and sunk up to the lower levels of Kaiba's mansion. They slowly looked in the window and just watching what they saw seemed to make them drink in the power of youth and jump up and down excitedly.

What they saw was very, very funny. Mokuba Kaiba, cute kid brother of business tycoon was frolicking around the living room as his staff was in the middle wearing hilarious Vegas show girl outfits. The Ishtar boys somehow managed a microphone through the window and were ecstatic when they pushed the play button.

Later in the day Kaiba called home to his kid brother to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble. Instead of the normally monotone answering machine voice he heard his brother singing.

_Welcome to the Kaiba household_ said the normal voice, but then it was followed with

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl  
With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there  
She would meringue and do the cha-cha  
And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar  
Across a crowded floor, they worked from 8 till 4  
They were young and they had each other  
Who could ask for more?_

_At the Copa, Copacabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa, Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa...they fell in love._

_Leave a message.. _returned the normal voice_. Beep_

Kaiba smacked his head. He thought this horror of answering machine messages being switched was over. It had stopped for a year.

Why?? Kaiba cried. WHHHY????

Meanwhile the two Ishtar boys had fallen back into the slumber, but smiling every so evilly.

* * *

I hope you are happy I updated. I don't own anything. Any errors are forgiven. Thanks for reading and review! 


End file.
